Every time we touch
by sands blossm
Summary: After Sasuke left Sakura didn't know what to do.She was so sad and lonely even Hinata couldn't help her.So one day she decides to end it but what if she finds out that one person cares she was just to sad to see? Gaara x sakura oneshot! plz read


Every time we touch

A/N: This is a Gaaraxsakura one shot! Sands blossom dose not own any of the Naruto characters or the lyrics for cascada. Please read and enjoy!

_I still hear your voice_

_When you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch_

_in my dreams_

Sakura awoke in a cold sweat as she recalled the horrible dream, nightmare, truth. She dreamt about the day Sasuke left ever since he left. Oh how it would hurt her if he came back.

_Flashback_

Sasuke and sakura stood outside the gates of konoha in the pouring rain as Sakura tried everything to get sasuke to stay.

"Sasuke…." She cried

"shut up." He said turning to her with the Sharingan activated and a kunai in his hand.

"Sasuke please d-don't do it……" she said reaching her hand out to him.

"your so weak! How could revive my clan!?"

"I …..I……"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he yelled throwing the kunai that soon punctured her stomach. His only response was a smirk as she fell to the floor. She waited until after he left to heal her self. Summoning a small amount of chakra to her hand as she lay on the floor her tears mixed with the blood that she coughed up due to the wound.

_Flashback_

Sakura wept on her bed. Regretting that she ever healed her self she knew of one thing to ease her pain.

_Forgive me my weakness_

_but I don't know why _

_with out you its hard to survive _

Sakura stood at the top of the hokage heads and stared down the dark raining night reminded her of the night Sasuke left. She hated the feeling of weakness and even more hated her self for letting Sasuke leave so easily. As the rain and dirt mixed crating mud she felt her self nearly slip and quickly backed away. PATHETIC! She was even too scared to do this of all things.As she fell to her knees rain mixing with tears she felt the rain suddenly get heavier and the mud's pace getting faster She soon realized a mudslide had caught her.She found herself hanging on to the edge of a cliff as the mud pilled on her hand she felt someone else's hand grab her.

_Cause everytime we touch _

_I get this feeling _

_And everytime we kiss _

_I swear I can fly_

He picked her up and carried her under neath a palm tree. Her eyes weld up with tears as she began to cry with thin the Kazekage robes.Gaara sat there with the crying sakura holding her close as she cried. After the rain had stopped Gaara noticed Sakura fell asleep. He lay his hand at her head and noticed she had a slight fever. Still He couldn't help but take her to a doctor.

Sakura later awoke in a hospital bed. She looked around in the room and saw flowers and forget me knots her favorite flower. And then she found Gaara holding her hand. She hardly knew him and yet he let her cry on him and took her to the hospital and stayed with her! Gaara noticed her gaze and slowly began to withdraw his hand but only for Sakura to tighten her grip.

"t-thank you…."she whispered as tears threatened to come.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast _

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno?" A nurse called.

"yes?...wait I mean.." Sakura's getting ahead of her self

"your free to go just make sure she gets rest."

"hn." Was Gaara replie.

Gaara awaited sakura outside her hospital bedroom and left as soon as she came out.

"you didn't have to wait for me." She said going down stares.

"but I did."

"well your problem." She snapped back. not looking were she was going she tripped. Gaara quickly caught her.

"see….you need me." He whispered and picked her up.

"uh….." was all she could say while he carried her bridal style.

_Cause everytime we touch _

_I feel the static _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly_

As Gaara reached her home Sakura was beet red from all the stares and comments.Gaara laid her on her bed and put her medicine on her night stand.

"well 'Mrs. Haruno' I'll leave you as you wished." He said heading for the door. She had to do something but what? She felt depressed all this time and in the little time she spent with him he made her angry, happy and even a little in love. She couldn't let him go if he did the same thing she did before he came who would save her that time?As he opened the door She ran to him and embraced him from behined.

_Can't you fell my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

"d-don't go….."she pleaded

"I wasn't planning to." He said hugging her as she began to cry.Gaara carried her to the bed and sat with her. She soon resorted to sobbing as she felt Gaara arms tighten as she tightened her grip.She felt happy that he was there holding her. She felt happy that she loved him and he in return loved her.

_Your arms are my castle _

_your heart is my sky they_

_wipe away tears that I cry_

_the good and the bad times_

_we've been through them all _

_you make me rise when I fall_

AS Gaara held her she stopped crying that made him happy. For some reason he felt sad when she cried. He held her hand and looked down at her. She smiled and he did the same. She knew this feeling and wanted to know if he did too. So she kissed him on the lips he gradually kissed her back.

_Cause everytime we touch _

_I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly_

It's been three weeks since Gaara and sakura began to go out. Tonight was their date with naruto and hinata.Over the years Hinata became her new best friend.

"hina-chan!!" sakura screamed as she ran to hug hinata.

"Kura-Chan!!" hinata embraced her friend.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto called.

"HN."

"Awww no hugs for me." --

"Lets go you two!" hinata and sakura shouted. Naruto decided to treat everyone to ramen.As they talked about the past Sakura noticed Gaara was sort of distracted.Naruto walked Hinata home and Gaara and Sakura walked to their home.

"What's wrong Gaara-kun?" she asked worriedly.

"I ….I don't want to hurt you sakura."

"Gaara-kun I love you."

"I'm going back to suna." Sakura s eyes widened upon hearing this.

"w-when do you leave?" she tried to ask calmly.

"five weeks." She closed her eyes as Gaara pulled her up and kissed her.

_Can't you feel my heart beat _

_fast I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

This was the last week Gaara would be here in konoha. Sakura was still deciding if she wanted to go with Gaara. Gaara walked with sakura who was in deep thought. He did what he always dud when this happened. He picked her up and carried her home. She giggled lightly as they entered their house and Gaara laid her on the bed. He showered her in kisses.As they kissed each other hungrily the clock chimed marking 12 o'clock . AS they stopped kissing each other Gaara smiled at her. She smiled in return but she pushed him to his side so that she could get up.

"hm"

"whats wrong?" she asked while lying on top of him.

"I have to go back earlier."

"what! Why?!" she became histerical.

"Sunas getting hectic they need me back sakura."

"but I need you too!"

"its not like I want to leave."

"Can't they find a new kazekage?" she cried out

"its not that easy." He said cupping her check and then kissing her again. As she closed her eyes a few tears snaked away.

"I love you Gaara."

"I love you too Sakura." They kissed a last time for tomorrow would be too painful to even see each other.

_Cause everytime we touch _

_I fell the static _

_Can't you feel my heart beat so _

_I can't let you go _

_Cause everytime we touch _

_I get this feeling and everytime we kiss _

_I swear I can fly_

It was raining as Sakura stared out her bedroom window. She looked away and began to cry.Gaara had barely left and already her heart ache.The first time she felt this pain Gaara saved her. What if no one saved her this time? No…n-no I c-cant………she thought G-GAARA! She ran to the konoha gates and he wasn't there.

"Gaara…..no!" She began to run out towards the forest. As she ran she thought. What if I see Sasuke? She ran and began to see a figure form.She was both scared and relieved.If Gaara she'll go with him to suna if sasuke…. The figure became more visible and soon she was hugging it.

"S-Sakura?" Gaara questioned.

"Gaara I love you and I want to go with you!" she screamed.

"what?"

"I want to go with you to suna!" she smiled. Gaara and sakura kissed AS they knew what they now wanted ……each other.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast _

_I want this to last _

_ineed you by my side_

_-end story_


End file.
